elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
Agent Cranium Agent Cranium works for the government together with Agent Wolf and Mr. Verres. She appears to be more level-headed than Agent Wolf. Agent Wolf Wolf is a government agent who works with Mr. Verres investigating paranormal occurrences such as dimension-shifting walruses. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the mid-western United States. Alice Dr. Germahn's receptionist and niece. She seems apathetic towards her work and coworkers, although this may simply be the result of boredom. Amanda Amanda is Dr. Germahn's assistant. She's friends and roommates with Lisa. Amanda frequently gets tricked into drinking one of Dr. Gehrman's concoctions, often resulting in her getting shrunken or transformed. She is discouraged by the lack of respect people have for her, although Dr. Germahn insists that he does respect her, and the fact that he regularly performs experiments on her is simply because he is a mad scientist. Archie Archie is young Ellen's love interest in the Second Life dreams that resulted from Nioi's nose-beep. He is a greater chimera and has antennas in the back, which Kaoli thinks is weird. When Ellen and Archie grew older in the second life dimension, they got into a relationship. Second Life Ellen slept with Archie, despite the fact that he as a greater chimera has no interest in sex. This made our Ellen realise she was still uncomfortable about being attracted to men, and led to her decision to pursue a relationship with Nanase in the main dimension. Catalina Bobcat Catalina is a wild, obnoxious girl who frequently gets detention because of her loud mouth and disregard for authority. She is a member of Susan's feminist group and holds her in very high regard. She is very hot-blooded, attacking those who insult her friends with a cry of "Jackasses!”It appears that she may be a lesbian; she recently asked Susan out. And after seeing him defend Susan, she is developing a friendship with Tedd. Commander Jaguar Commander Jaguar was leader of the military unit that was sent to clean up the mess after Damien's defeat. He was an imposing figure and possesses a bladed tail. Diane Diane is a girl at Moperville South who seems to be focused on both her appearance and her popularity. She has frequently tried to get Nanase to sit with her and her friends, and though all of her attempts have failed she still tries to this day. She appears much kinder than Nanase gives her credit for. She also seems to be good at deductive reasoning, surmising that Ellen and Grace were new to the school simply by noticing them and their movements. She looks exactly like Susan, except her hair is shorter and undyed, and her clothes are far more revealing. Dr. Germahn A "stereotypical German scientist" who pops in to provide "scientific" explanations. As the amount of suggestive gags involving the main cast has decreased, the crew of Germahn Labs has been picking up some of the slack. Mr. Guyur An Uryuom scientist attached to Project Lycanthrope, who had a unique physical abnormality which allowed him to produce viable Uryuom eggs without the aid of another of his kind. These eggs were consequently used to create Grace and her brothers. Mr. Guyur (whose name translates as 'tail') was eventually murdered by Damien. Damien's callous disregard for Guyur, whom Grace considered her father, caused the latter to attack him at the climax of the Painted Black arc. Kaoli Kaoli is the duplicate of Nioi, and like Ellen she was created by the dewitchery diamond. Like with Ellen, Nioi also bestowed a "Second Life" on Kaoli (presumably also via a magic nose beep) to age her soul so it would match her body. She had been putting off helping Kaoli because she didn't want her to experience the second life alone, and Ellen provided the solution. Kaoli is a very kind, friendly person, and made friends with Ellen right off the bat. The Immortals The French Immortals have absolutely no idea who they are, or why they are following Elliot around. Apparently this memory loss is the way immortals deal with the drudgery of an immortal existence. Maybe that works for them, but it's sure inconvenient. In order to jog their memories, they've decided to keep following and guard Elliot. Right before the events of Grace's Birthday, they detected Magus amplifying Ellen's emotions, but he managed to escape. The French Immortals where also the ones who awakened Susan and Nanase while they where in France. Recently they have been complaining about how clueless Elliot and Ellen are about their new magic. Both Immortals like to wear shirts that tell people they are regular students, The Female Immortal likes to recap and narrate. Lisa Amanda's roommate and friend and Dr. Germahn's attorney. Cheerful, friendly and bouncing-off-the-walls reckless with real talent in messing with people. She has been hinted to be a lesbian and may have a crush on Amanda, who remains completely oblivious despite Lisa's fairly overt manipulations Liz Liz is a disgruntled goth teenager at Moperville North, hooked on nicotine, doesn't care much about anything. Recently joined Susan's feminist club to protest the new dress code, stating it had ruined her boyfriend. Matthew William Cohen Matthew is the Student Body President of Moperville North, who appears to have developed a small crush on Susan after her outburst following the announcement of the new school dress code. He is named after Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, and Billy West. Occasionally delivers pizza. Melissa Melissa is Justin's former lifelong best friend, and the person to whom Justin first revealed his homosexuality, after their first and only date. She accidentally let his secret slip, which then became known to all of Moperville South HS. After that, her and Justin's friendship dissolved. Ever since, she has refused to believe Justin is gay and has convinced herself it is only a phase. To this day she is trying to win him back. She appears to be friends with Noah. Minion Dan's Uryuom minion; the duties of a minion are strikingly similar to those of an Administrative Assistant, but with higher pay. Minion is dry-witted, level-headed and usually a foil to whatever weirdness Dan has going on. Noah Noah is an androgynous male friend of Melissa at Moperville South. He does not use contractions when he speaks, and one of his eyes is always hidden behind his hair. It should be noted that Noah is possibly destined for a greater role, as he has shown up many times in the El Goonish Shive Sketchbook, and it has been mentioned Raven pays particular interest to a "boy with long, blond hair"http://www.egscomics.com/?date=2008-07-02 who may be Noah. Principal Verrückt Verrückt is the principal of Moperville North High School, who believes that the school's problems can be solved through murals and has introduced school uniforms. He distinctly resembled Adolf Hitler due to his hairpiece, until he found out about it. Rhoda Rhoda is a sweet girl who is friends with Diane. She is very sensitive and is prone to crying when something goes wrong. Lucy appears to be very critical of her. She looks up to Diane like a sister, and appears to be easily flattered. Sandi Sandi is a stereotypical blonde girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is the girlfriend of Tony, and a member of Susan's feminist group. She isn't unintelligent, but she appears to be very naive. Dr. Sciuridae Father of the original Grace, Dr. Sciuridae was so distraught after she died that he added her DNA to the mix when the shady organization he was working for was creating their fourth lycanthrope, which resulted in the creation of the Grace we all know and love. Dr. Sciuridae was an informant for the government in infiltrating that organization, which is how he knew Tedd's father, whom he asked to take care of Grace. Sensei Greg Legend has it that after his girlfriend dumped him; Greg watched anime for 168 hours straight. Already a black belt in three disciplines, he was able to decipher the key to accessing the awesome power of a person's "ki", which usually involves participating in difficult, overly complex and fairly ridiculous activities that shouldn't yield such fantastic results and yet somehow do. Greg founded the Anime-style Martial Arts Dojo based on those principles. Tony Tony is a stereotyped jock jerk; Tony is a football player at Moperville North who often picks on Tedd. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd. Victor von Hip Victor is a student at Moperville South. He writes many pamphlets, the topics of which range from censorship to why he is the "Greek God of Pamphlets". From both his style of speech and style of dress, it can be assumed that he is a hippie. William and Gillian William and Gillian enlisted the help of the government so that they could look more like humans, which brought him into contact with Mr. Verres. They asked him if he could help them modify an illegal transformation device so that it could impose forms on people regardless of what they originally looked like, something known as clone forms.